


The Prisoner

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [34]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes Commander Cullen checks in on their prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

The prisoner was not quite what he was expecting. Seeing the destruction and chaos of the temple he had expected a large group to be responsible, mages or templars, perhaps even Qunari. Instead the prisoner was a single elf woman. Dalish judging by her tattoos and he idly wondered how she had managed to get so far into the conclave unnoticed. Even dirt smudged and unconscious he had to admit she was striking. Her pointed ears slightly smaller than most elves he had seen, she was young, early twenties he guessed and petite.Her dark hair was cut to the shoulders, choppy like she had cut it herself. He wondered how it would look longer.

She whimpered slightly, as if in pain and his eyes were drawn to the soft pout of her lips. They looked soft and he was shocked to realise that he was wondering what it would be like to kiss her. This was ridiculous he chided himself. He was a man grown, not some lust addled teenager and she was a prisoner, a suspect in the murder of the Divine and countless others.

The mark he had been told of on her hand suddenly flared to life. An angry green slash mirroring the tear in the sky. It crackled with magical energy along her arm and she convulsed in pain. She tried to double over, almost wrenching her arms out of their sockets due to the way she was restrained. He quickly unbound her, he was certain that if she tried to attack or run he could restrain her but in the meantime he did not want her injured until they knew more of who and what she was.

She whimpered again, a sharp intake of breath and there were tears running down her cheeks. Unsure what to do he held her in his arms, making sure she did not hit her head against the cell door. Another flash of green from her palm and she briefly opened her eyes, they were a deep and brilliant green like emeralds and they met his gaze for just a heart beat. There was a look of such pain and panic there that his heart went out to her.

"It is going to be alright," he assured her. "You will be alright." Her eyes fluttered closed once more and she sank into unconsciousness. He was not entirely sure why he felt the need to say that to her. He had no way of knowing if she would be alright and if she had been responsible for what happened people would want her blood. Still when he had looked into her eyes he felt certain that this catastrophe had not been her doing.

He carefully smoothed back a curl of her hair and flushed guiltily when Cassandra and Leliana entered with the elven apostate who had offered his aid.

"The mark on her hand flashed green again, I was making sure she did not cause herself further injury before you had the chance to interrogate her." He explained in a rush.

"Of course Commander, how thoughtful of you. I think however we shall leave the restraints on for now at least hmm?" Leliana said this as she re-secured the prisoner, albeit in a way that allowed her a little more freedom of movement.

"Commander Cullen you should get back out to the fighting, the soldiers need your support."

"Ah of course. Yes...I will just be going..." he turned to leave the dark and dingy cell but paused at the exit. "Out of curiosity Sister Nightingale but have you managed to learn our guests name?"

"My sources tell me that a Dalish Elf matching her description boarded a ship to Fereldan from the Free Marches. She said that her name was "Sarita"."

"Sarita," he repeated softly. It suited her, he thought.


End file.
